Pattern matching of sound data may be utilized to support a wide variety of different usage scenarios. For example, pattern matching may be utilized to support audio source separation, which may involve identification of sound data that corresponds to different sound sources. This may be performed to remove noise from a recording, separate different speakers in a dialog, and so on. In another example, pattern matching may be used to support word spotting and audio retrieval. This may be performed to support voice recognition as part of an automated system (e.g., a virtual phone menu) by identifying particular keywords in the sound data, locate sound data having desired keywords or other sounds, and so on.
However, conventional techniques that were utilized to support pattern matching could be resource intensive. Accordingly, these conventional techniques could be challenged in support of real time scenarios, such as when employed by an interactive system and thus may limit the usefulness of these conventional techniques.